


teaspoons

by vixxtherapy



Series: Shiberverse [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Depression, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy
Summary: Touring is already hard, but made that much harder when San misplaces something he thinks he desperately needs. Luckily, Mingi is there to fill the void left by such a small squishy thing.(Not as depressing as it sounds, now that I read that back. It's actually quite light and happy)
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Shiberverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569322
Comments: 7
Kudos: 208





	teaspoons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> So this is the first thing I have effectively written in 5 years. Ateez is just that inspiring. ;) San/Mingi is kinda my 'ride or die' pairing currently, and I just can't get enough of those boys together. I have a few other ideas kicking around in my head for Ateez, as well as some other bands coming up in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The tour had been going a lot better than they could have hoped. They were filling venues left and right and it didn’t look like the next leg of their tour was going to be any different. The European part of their tour was going to be challenging, but the Ateez boys were ready to tackle it and whatever it could throw at them. 

Mingi stood around with his hyungs, talking excitedly about all the things they would be able to do in each new city. He and Seonghwa were talking about what they wanted to eat once everyone got settled. He stopped the conversation abruptly when San chimed in from behind the taller man.

“So how long will we have to wait to get all of our luggage? Will it be coming on another carousel or..?” San asked looking slightly worried, but attempting to keep his cool. Mingi couldn’t exactly read San’s expression. The older boy was incredibly good at keeping everything close to the chest, and Mingi sometimes wished that he would let someone in one what was going on inside his head. 

“What do you mean, Sannie?” Seonghwa questioned looking at the younger man. “We have all of our bags, don’t we?”

San looked up; his calm demeanor cracking slightly. It was only for a moment but Mingi noticed San’s face, for a split second he looked lost. It was only for a moment and then he laughed nervously. “No, I am definitely missing one of my checked bags.” He looked over to Hongjoong, who had been listening in.

“Okay, we will figure it out. Why did you have another checked bag?” Hongjoong kept his voice even and calm. San was looking more and more nervous as the minutes passed.

“When we were checking all the luggage I had to split some of my things into 2 seperate suitcases. The man at the desk said it was too heavy, so I put some of my stuff in one of Manager’s bags. This is that one, but my other suitcase is missing,” San finished.

“Oh, alright. Well that’s not so bad. You have some of your stuff and I’m sure you can get replacements of anything you need. Also, I believe the members will be more than willing to loan you anything they have too.” Hongjoong said helpfully. Mingi nodded enthusiastically. Hongjoong fell effortlessly into leader mode and started looking around for who they needed to talk to about San’s luggage. He found their manager and explained the situation. After a moment they wandered away hurriedly to find the desk they needed.

Mingi walked over next to San, and ushered him towards the seating area. He gently pushed the older man into a seat and plopped down next to him. He bumped shoulders with him and smiled. “Hey roomie, don’t look so glum. Hongjoong-hyung and Manager-nim will figure everything out and then we will be able to go get meat!” Mingi whooped and San laughed. “And hey, since you’re rooming with me, you can always do what I do and just forget pajamas all together.” He waggled his eyebrows and snickered when San’s cheeks colored slightly.

“Yeah, I...” San paused and stared blankly ahead for a moment. “I am just worried about sleeping at all.” He finished quietly.

Mingi looked over at the other man, and noticed just how distressed he looked. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “What do you mean, Sannie?” Mingi asked as he hugged the older man tightly against his side.

“Oh nothing Mingi-yah.” San stood up abruptly, leaving Mingi’s arm draped over the back of the back of the chair. He looked up surprised. “We should get back, I am sure everyone is waiting on me.” San sounded flustered.

“Wait, wha-” Mingi started but was cut off by the reemergence of their leader, with Seonghwa following close behind.

“We have an update!” Hongjoong clapped his hands together. “Your luggage isn’t lost.”

San smiled and exclaimed happily, Mingi jumped up and joined in the excitement. Hongjoong looked startled and immediately tried apologizing, he waved his hands and tried to get the younger men to settle down and listen.

“I’m sorry, what I should’ve said is that there is good news and bad news.” Hongjoong continued apologetically.

“Bad news?” San had that lost look flash across his face again. Mingi stayed close by, and placed a comforting hand on San’s shoulder.

“Yes. The good news is they have not lost your luggage. They know exactly where it is.” Hongjoong said looking a bit nervous about what he had to say next. “The bad news is...”

“The bad news is it’s still in Korea.” Seonghwa finished. Hongjoong gave the older man a thankful look and Seonghwa nodded.

“What?!” San exclaimed.

“Yeah, it seems like there was some kinda mix up and that suitcase didn’t make it on our plane with us. They apologized profusely and assured us that they are working diligently to get it here as soon as possible.” Hongjoong said sounding hopeful. “Manager-nim said that it should be here in a few days.” 

“A few days?” San groaned. “What am I supposed to do until then?”

“Don’t worry, Sannie! You can borrow clothes from any one of us and I’m sure we will be able to get you anything else you need without too much worry.” Mingi sounded confident and he rubbed the shorter man’s back. He attempted to sound as comforting as possible. He has noticed just how agitated San had gotten since the discovery that his bag was missing. He couldn’t blame him, he imagined that he would have a similar reaction if he was in the same situation.

“We definitely have extras for you to wear on stage, so that will be covered if it comes to that. But we don’t have to be on stage for another 2 days, so here’s hoping that you will have everything back by then.” Their leader crossed his fingers and smiled warmly at the younger man.

“Yes, of course, hyung.” San said. “I am sorry to have caused any trouble.”

“No, no, no you didn’t cause any trouble.” Hongjoong waved his hand dismissively. “Alright, we should gather the others and go check into the hotel.”

The hyungs walked over and started trying to wrangle the other members, which were definitely getting restless. Wooyung was chasing Yeosang around and over chairs, all the while Yeosang was blowing kisses at the younger man when he couldn’t catch him. While Jongho and Yunho looked like they had both sat down and fallen immediately back to sleep.

Mingi walked behind San as they went to rejoin the others. San pointedly never looked up from the ground as they walked.

~O~O~O~

When they were all checked in and each pair had scuttled off to their rooms, Mingi had given San the first pick of which bed he wanted. A luxury that he very rarely allowed anyone. Being one of the biggest and loudest of the members had its perks, and he didn’t mind using those qualities to his advantage. San settled onto the other bed, while Mingi rummaged through his suitcase. When he found what he was looking for he made a triumphant noise and hoisted the extra phone charger over his head. San glanced up and chuckled.

“Thank you, Mingi-yah.” He smiled and took the offered cable from Mingi. He plugged it into the outlet near his bed, and strung the cord along until he could use his phone while it was still charging, Mingi sat down on the opposite bed.

“I think Wooyung and Sangie found a kebab shop that is still open and they are getting ready to go get food. It’s not too far, we can all walk there.” Mingi bounced excitedly as he spoke.

“You go ahead.” San laid back and began to scroll through his phone. “I am not really hungry.” He said already zoned out.

“Are you sure?” Mingi leaned forward so he was in San’s line of sight. “You don’t wanna come watch Yunho eat until he’s sick, and then still order dessert. It’s always hilarious.” Mingi smiled wide, he knew that the older man had a soft spot for his smile. San had once called it infectious, and Mingi had to have him explain that that was actually a compliment. 

San finally smiled. “Hm. It is.” He looked at Mingi for a moment. Mingi could see something flicker behind San’s eyes, but just like before it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Mingi couldn’t explain it, but San just seemed off. “No. You go on, I am going to hang out here.” San leaned forward and ruffled Mingi’s hair.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Mingi shrugged. “Okay I will bring you back something tasty.” He winked at San, and he thought he say San’s cheeks color again. When the other man started to protest Mingi covered his ears and started making noise so he couldn’t hear any of his protests. Mingi quickly sprinted out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He returned a few moments later, still covering his ears and making noise, all the while desperately looking for his phone the whole time.

After about a minute, San had mercy on him (and his ears) and helped the taller boy find his phone. Mingi smiled big when they both found it. San again tried to protest Mingi buying him anything, but Mingi just started the whole scene over again. Covering his ears and making all sorts of noise. San laughed and threw socks at him until he finally left the room.

~O~O~O~

When Mingi returned a couple hours later, he first noticed that it was quiet and most of the lights were off. San had left the bathroom light on, so Mingi was able to see when he came in. San was tucked in and seemed to be fast asleep. Mingi smiled, he was happy to see that the other man was getting some sleep. San had been very restless on the plane over, and wasn’t able to nap at all. Mingi had been concerned, but he sighed a sigh of relief seeing that San was finally resting peacefully.

Mingi put the 2 chicken kebabs in the mini fridge and quietly moved about the room getting ready for bed. He grabbed his sleeping clothes and nightly skincare routine and made his way to the bathroom. He thought back over the previous day, and he noticed that everytime he looked at the older, San looked unhappy. He would always catch him looking a moment later and then make a face at Mingi. San always did that, he made the other members laugh, even when he looked like he might not be feeling up to it.

Mingi got in the shower and allowed his mind to wander a bit. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t thrilled to be sharing a room with San again. He selfishly felt like he didn’t get to spend enough time with the other man. San was always keeping busy; seemingly more so than the others sometimes. He was a bit of a night owl, and he was always doing something late into the night. Mingi wondered if he ever really slept. Mingi was always one of the first to fall asleep, and one of the last to wake up. So, the only time he ever really got to see San rest is when they were sharing a hotel room. He always had so much fun when he got to spend time with San, and so he was happy that for the next few days he would be able to start and end his days with the other man.

Mingi admitted that he may have a bit of a crush on the other boy, and he wasn’t sure if he was even trying to hide it anymore. He openly tried to steal San’s attention away from the other members. He would physically drag him sometimes and San would always laugh and cuddle up the Mingi without hesitation. A warm feeling bloomed in Mingi’s chest whenever this happened, and it was getting harder and harder to let the other man go each time.

San was also a huge flirt, which didn’t help Mingi’s situation. Mingi flirted back, and tried not to get too worked up around the others when San was doing something particularly provocative. He suspected that his hyungs knew about his crush. They teased him when San was wearing something or did something sexy, and all the color would drain out of Mingi’s face. Hongjoong had even gave him an encouraging nudge in pursuing something. He told him to just be descreet and don't make anyone uncomfortable, but Mingi had played dumb and claimed he had no idea what his leader was talking about.

His mind wandered further with images of San flashing through his head. Mingi groaned, his cock was already partially hard from his day dreaming. He thought back to a favorite memory that he kept of San. The memory was of a time when San had bodily thrown himself onto Mingi, and then immediately rolled off apologizing profusely because of Mingi’s back. Mingi stroked himself to full hardness, and tried to remain as quiet as possible. He was loud in all aspects of himself and he was very aware of it. That play fight had escalated to tickling and wrestling which had put both boys in compromising positions. At one point San had come out triumphant, straddling Mingi, and pinning him down to the bed. In the moment Mingi had looked up and saw San staring down at him with an odd look on his face.

That is where the memory ended. San had rolled off of Mingi and apologized, all the while he sporting a blush high on his cheeks. Mingi had been breathless, but played it off to the rough housing. 

As Mingi continued to stroke himself, he thought of what he wanted to happen. He thought about San leaning down and kissing him breathless, all while he continued to hold the rapper down. San reaching down and stroking him roughly while still clothed. He could see San’s face, as he got a devious idea, and slithered down Mingi’s body to take him in his mouth. San’s eyes as he looked up at the other man and took Mingi deep into his throat.

Mingi came with a gasp, he allowed the shower to wash away his release as he caught his breath. He finished up quickly and got out of the shower. After he finished up his skin care routine, he changed into his sleeping clothes and quietly exited the bathroom. When he came out it looked like San was still fast asleep. Mingi had turned out the light, so he tried to make his way quietly to his bag to redeposit his things. He was proud of himself until he tripped over the suitcase, and dropped all the bottles he was holding all over the floor. He cringed, froze and looked at the other man in the bed. San didn’t stir at all, and his breathing didn’t change. Mingi looked confused, because he knew that San was a very light sleeper.

“San?” He whispered. He waited for a response, and after a beat when he didn’t get a response Mingi let out a sigh and bent to retrieve the bottles that had fallen on the floor. He heard a choked breath from the other bed. “Sannie?” He asked again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am. Don’t worry about it.” San answered a little too quickly. 

“Hey,” Mingi threw the bottled in his bag, completely forgotten. “What’s wrong?” He made his way over to his bed, flicked on the bedside lamp and sat down.

After a moment the other man rolled over to face him. He blinked at the bright light. “I can’t sleep.” San said. He sounded exhausted and kinda wrecked. Mingi could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and his nose was pink.

“Wha- Why have you been crying, Sannie?” Mingi asked suddenly concerned that he had missed something. “Where’s Shiber?” He noticed that the older mad didn’t have him. He always had him close by, especially when he was feeling sad. 

“He’s-” San had a pained expression on his face. “He’s in my suitcase.”

“Do you want me to get him, I can-” Mingi stood up and immediately moved towards San’s bag before he realized San meant the suitcase that was still back in Korea “Oh.” Mingi turned to look at San who nodded solemnly and burrowed further under the blankets. 

"I ran out of space while packing my carry-on, and in the rush to get everything sorted into the two bags he ended up in my suitcase. I tried not to worry about it too much, because I figured that I would get him back when we landed, but then...?" San trailed off, and he sounded so broken that it made Mingi's chest ache. Mingi sat down next to San on the bed.

"That's why you couldn't sleep on the plane, and that's why you can't sleep now?" Mingi ventured. The other man stayed silent but nodded. Mingi laid a hand on San's shoulder and rubbed small circles until the other man spoke up again. He mumbled something quietly into the blankets.

"Eh?" Mingi leaned closer to hear San a bit clearer.

"I need to cuddle him to fall asleep." San said quietly. "I've gotten so used to cuddling him that it has become near impossible to fall asleep without him." San let out a ragged breath. Mingi looked over the older man, he could see just how upset San was. He wanted to make his roommate feel better anyway he could, but nothing immediately

"Sannie?" Mingi’s voice was quiet and filled with concern. Mingi saw that flash of change in San’s face again, and even with his puffy eyes San smiled deviously.

“You sure took a long time in the shower.” San said, quickly changing the subject from a moment before. “Thinking about anything in particular.” He winked and mimed a hand motion that made Mingi blush. He immediately grabbed and chucked a pillow at San’s head. “I’m not hearing a no!” San laughed. Mingi retrieved the pillow and hit him again. The boys tussled for a few moments and ended up laughing.

Mingi got up and grabbed one of the pillows that had ended up on the floor. He made a decision and put on his best stubborn face.

“Scoot over.” Mingi said, standing over San. He climbed onto the bed and nudged San until he made enough room for the larger man. 

“Wha- Mingi-yah, what are you doing?” San squaked.

“You said you couldn’t fall asleep without something to cuddle. So here, cuddle me.” Mingi opened his arms to go and hug San, but the smaller man made a noise of protest. Mingi stopped quickly and started to panic that he had misread San in some way. 

San shook his head and blushed. “No, when I said I need something to cuddle, I meant I need to be the one doing the cuddling. Shiber is always the little spoon.” The blush on San’s cheeks darkened and Mingi smiled wide.

“Oh! Okay.” He immediately rolled over with his back facing the older man. “I don’t mind being the little spoon.” Mingi settled and waited for the other man to cuddle up behind him. After a moment, he grabbed one of San’s hands and pulled it around his waist. San made a noise, but settled down after what Mingi assumed was some kind of internal protest. He hugged the younger man tightly around the middle before burying his face into Mingi’s back. “Goodnight, Sannie.” Mingi said quietly, as he reached over to switch off the light.

San’s breathing had suspiciously evened out, and Mingi knew that he wasn’t asleep, but he didn’t want to risk it if he had drifted off. 

Just before Mingi drifted off himself, he could have sworn he heard a quiet ‘Thank you’ whispered into his back.

~O~O~O~

When Mingi woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find San still cuddled up sleeping behind him. San never slept later than him. Mingi was always the last to get up in the morning. He wondered why none of the others had come to get them out of bed, and then he remembered that they had a day off today. He reached over and checked his phone for messages from the others. He saw that they had planned to go get lunch and explore the city. Mingi and San had said they wanted to go sightseeing, and Wooyoung and Yeosang had said they would tag along. Currently it looked like no one was ready to get up yet, so Mingi decided to keep himself occupied until everyone was ready.

Every so often, San would stir and make a noise; then he would burrow back into Mingi and fall back asleep. After a while he could hear that the other man was in fact awake. 

“Why didn’t you wake me, how long have you just been laying there?” San questioned. He propped himself up so he could see over Mingi’s body.

“I don’t know, I just figured you could use the extra sleep.” Mingi looked back at the other man, who was ruffled and sleepy looking. Mingi smiled. “You look like you’re feeling a bit better after sleeping.”

“Yeah, I..” San thought for a minute before he responded. “Thank you, Mingi-yah.”

“Think nothing of it. I slept pretty well too. Like I said, I don’t mind being the little spoon” Mingi winked, and San groaned and fell back into bed. “There’s leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry, I think there’s a little microwave over there too.”

San clambered over the other man and ran to the mini fridge. Mingi laughed as he watched San devour the kebabs without even reheating them. When he was done, he walked back over and laid himself on top of Mingi. “So what are we doing today?” San yawned,

“Woo and Sangie are going sightseeing and we said that we would go with them, but...” Mingi set his phone down and looked at San. He did look more rested, but still looked exhausted. “But, if you want to stay in or do something else, they will understand.”

“Didn’t you want to go see Stamford Bridge?” San questioned.

“Well yeah, but-” Mingi said, but was quickly cut off by San.

“Then that’s what we’re doing.” San said firmly. He climbed off of the other man, and stretched. Mingi looked noticed how San's shirt rode up when he stretched. San stretched further backwards and exposed more of his toned stomach. San chuckled when he caught Mingi staring. “Getting shower material for round two?” San laughed and made his way to the bathroom. Mingi yelled and threw a pillow at him.

~O~O~O~

The sightseeing had gone well. They were well fed and still pretty jetlagged, so everyone decided to turn in early. San had asked Manager-nim if there was an update about his luggage, and he said that he would let him know the moment that they had an update, or when the luggage actually got there. 

When San and Mingi returned to their room, San looked sad again. Mingi tried to distract him with videos and games. San was in better spirits than the previous evening, but he was still down. As the night dragged on Mingi started to doze off. When he woke up San was on his phone looking dazed.

“Are you getting tired, Sannie?” Mingi asked.

“Oh, a little, but I am not worried about it. You go back to sleep if you want.” San said without looking up from his phone.

“Is it the same reason as last night?” Mingi sat up and tried to lure San’s attention away from his phone. When he didn’t answer, he reached over and snatched it out of his hands. San protested loudly. “Come on, Sannie. Is it because you don’t have Shiber?” Mingi asked and held the other man’s phone just out of reach.

“Yes.” San finally uttered. “I figured that since you were falling asleep in that bed that I could just keep myself busy.” He looked away stubbornly. “I do usually sleep eventually for a little while, and I can get by on that.”

“Or, you can have a full night’s rest with your new and improved cuddle buddy!” Mingi smiled and stretched his arms out fully, trying to encompass all that came with him as a replacement. “Unless you would rather I stay in the other bed.” Mingi finished tentatively.

San looked back at Mingi. The taller man could see a smile behind San’s eyes, and he knew that he would be sharing a bed with San again. After a moment, still expressionless, San dragged Mingi down onto the bed and spooned up close behind him. When the lights were off and they were both getting comfortable San whispered, “You’re just using this for your shower material, aren’t you?”

Mingi promptly pretended to smother him with a pillow.

~O~O~O~

The next morning when Mingi awoke, he could feel something poking him in the lower back. He smiled and whispered “Looks like you might be needing the first shower this morning.”

Once he spoke he heard San suck in a breath and quickly scoot backwards. Mingi froze, and then whined at the loss of body heat. He rolled onto his back so he could see San’s face. The other man was beet red and looked horrified. 

He immediately started stammering apologies. “I am so sorry, Mingi; I didn’t mean to. I can switch rooms if you want-” Mingi giggled at San’s response.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain.” He laughed. “You were just making fun of me, so I couldn’t resist.” Mingi’s sleep fogged brain caught up with what San was saying. “Wait, why would you want to switch rooms?”

"I thought I said..." San stopped and cleared his throat. "I mean, I just thought you would want to after this." San looked down as he spoke, never looking Mingi in the eye.

"No, Sannie, of course I don't want to go." Mingi poked San in the leg gently. "I mean it's not your fault, you know." Mingi said and smiled coyly. San tilted his head and gave a questioning look. "I am just too handsome, it was bound to happen sooner or later." San rolled his eyes and Mingi laughed loudly.

“So, I didn’t say... anything?” San asked looking down at his hands.

“No. What would you have said?” Mingi asked confused. He noticed the blush on San’s cheeks had grown significantly.

“Nothing!” San said quickly. Mingi eyed him, but before he could say anything else, San climbed over the other man and off of the bed. “I am going to take a shower.” San scurried off.

“Have fun!” Mingi yelled back, as San shut the door loudly. Mingi was left to ponder on what San had been talking about. He felt a burst of hope in his chest, but quickly pushed it away. He grabbed his phone and started playing a game. He expected San would probably take a very long shower. 

~O~O~O~

It was two more days before they were able to get San’s luggage. The bag had come into the airport before then, but they weren’t able to make the trip because of their schedule. The boys were all back in their normal routine after their few days off. San and Mingi had spent the days doing rehearsals and spending time with the other members, and their nights had been spent the same. Mingi crawling into bed with San at the end of the evening, and San cuddling up behind him.

When they finally got San’s luggage back he unzipped it immediately and tore Shiber from the inside. He hugged him close to his chest and cooed over the plush. Hongjoong made noises of understanding and he and Manager-nim let themselves out of the room. Mingi looked at the older man with affection, but he couldn’t help the frown from his face. He knew that this probably meant that he would be back in his own bed from now on. He had gotten pretty comfortable with sleeping beside San over the last 3 nights.

San glanced up and saw the expression on Mingi’s face. 

“What’s wrong Mingi?” San asked. He walked over and sat next to the younger man, still cuddling Shiber to him. 

“Hm? Oh, nothing, Sannie. I am happy that you have Shiber back.” Mingi forced a smile, and patted San on the back. “Looks like you won’t be needing me anymore.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” San looked down at Shiber and had a shy smile. “I think it just means you get to be the big spoon, now.” San looked over through his bangs. “That is, if you still don’t mind sharing a bed with us.” He held up Shiber and danced him around.

Mingi smiled huge and bright. San looked up at him and his smile mirrored Mingi’s. 

The rest of the evening passed by pretty quickly. When they were both ready for bed, Mingi crawled in first, and held his arms open wide. He smiled as it reminded him of the first night when they had been in this exact situation. San grabbed Shiber and crawled into Mingi’s arms. He cuddled close and held the plushie close to his chest. Mingi wrapped his arms around San, and pulled him close. When he started drifting off he became aware of the fact that he had one hand resting on Shiber, and at some point San had laced their fingers together. Mingi smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

~O~O~O~

When Mingi woke up it was early. There was barely any light coming in through the curtains and the room was still mostly dark. He had a hazy memory of a dream he had been having. Mingi tried to remember it, but it floated away before he could. He wasn’t able to remember the details of the dream, but the had the hard evidence of what it had done to his body. He lay as still as possible and attempted to will his erection down. Mingi was still struggling with his predicament when San started making the situation more difficult. The smaller man pushed back gently with his hips, grinding up against Mingi’s cock. Mingi bit his lip and stifled a groan. 

Mingi scooted away from the older man, and attempted to put some distance between he and San. But everytime he would move at all, San followed quickly after. When Mingi was in danger of falling off of the bed, San pushed his ass firmly against Mingi’s crotch. Mingi finally let out a low groan. 

“You better stop doing that.” He growled low in his throat. San let out a throaty chuckle. Mingi knew then that he had been doing it on purpose, he almost moaned at the thought of the older man intentionally teasing him. He snaked his arm back around the smaller man, and pulled him back onto him. San moaned and laced his fingers with Mingi’s

“Mingi-yah” San whined.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me and it’s yours.” Mingi nuzzled the back of San’s neck. He wanted to move his hand lower. Wanted to feel if the other man was as hard as he was, but he kept his hand steady. He wanted San’s full permission before moving forward. He never allowed himself to actually believe that this could ever happen, and now that it was he wasn’t going to mess it up by rushing in without asking.

“I-” San choked out another moan when Mingi pushed forward again seeking friction. “I don’t know, just-” San took their clasped hands and pushed them down into his sleeping pants. He wrapped Mingi’s fingers around his cock and shuddered. “Just talk to me and-” San pushed up into Mingi’s fist, and he got the message.

“You want me to talk to you, eh?” Mingi gently bit on the skin between San’s neck and shoulder. San cried out. “I think I can handle that. I know you were teasing me about the shower the other day, but you know what, I was thinking about you.” Mingi kissed the side of San’s neck and continued. “I was thinking about that time when we wrestled and you pinned me down. Do you remember that? It never fails to make me hard. Thinking about you on top of me and knowing what I wanted to happen next.” 

Mingi stroked the other man as he spoke. San moaned and twitched his hips forward every few strokes when Mingi would squeeze him gently, or flick his wrist differently.

“Yeh- Yeah, I do.” San threw his head back and gasped. “Mingi-yah, I’m gonna-”

Mingi slowed his pace, squeezed, and then let go. San whined and grabbed onto Mingi’s arm and tried to push into Mingi’s loose fist.

“Not yet, baby. We are just getting started.” Mingi purred low in San’s ear. He kissed and gently nipped the side of San’s neck. “Now as I was saying, you remember that day, yeah?” The other man nodded. “I thought you were going to kiss me. I really wanted to kiss you. Did you want to?” Mingi trailed a hand up San’s stomach to his chest. He dragged his nails along San’s chest, making the other boy gasp.

“Yes.” San’s quiet reply spurred Mingi forward.

“Good.” Mingi pulled on San’s shoulder until he was forced to roll over. Mingi crashed his lips down on the other man. San gasped into his mouth but immediately kissed back. He threaded his fingers in Mingi’s hair and tugged, trying to bring him closer. Mingi crawled on top of San, and slotted their hips together. They both moaned when their cocks received the friction that they were desperate for.

When they finally broke apart for air, San looked flushed and gorgeous. Mingi wanted to devour him. He wanted to do everything that he had thought about in that very moment. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, and tried to regain control of himself.

“Tell me more.” San said, reaching for the other man’s waistband. “Can I..?” San waited for a response before he went further.

“Fuck. Yes, please.” Mingi said, bowing his head and raising himself up a bit to give the other man room. San freed Mingi’s cock and began stroking him as Mingi continued telling his fantasy to San.

“And then, uh, after you kiss me, you would reach down my pants and stroke me hard and rough.” Mingi moaned louder when San’s ministrations mirrored what the other man was saying. Mingi opened his eyes and saw the look of satisfaction on San’s face. Mingi leaned down and bit his bottom lip, he reveled in the noises that San made.

“Then what?” San’s sultry voice was nearly undoing.

“Then you- fuck, baby, I am so close.” Mingi’s voice sounded hoarse and strained. He fought the primal urge which was telling him to pin San down and fuck him until he screams. San had mercy on the younger man and slowed his strokes. “Then you, go down and take me all the way down into your throat and I fuck that beautiful mouth of yours.” Mingi watched as San’s face flushed, he licked his lips and thought for a moment.

“Fuck, yeah okay, we can do that.” San said and tried to maneuver his way around the taller man.

“Wait, stop. No.” Mingi said, holding the other man in place. “Don’t do that.” 

San looked confused, he was flushed and obviously thought that he did something to offend the other man. Mingi could see San’s face start to change.

“No, no, what I meant was, don’t worry about that.” Mingi said. “This is real, and this is better than any fantasy I’ve ever had. I just want you, right here, right now.” San smiled and pulled Mingi down into another kiss. He seemed to be letting go more with this kiss, Mingi could feel San’s hands traveling down his back. His hands stopped on Mingi’s ass, and gave it a squeeze. Mingi moaned. San kissed Mingi without abandon and Mingi melted into the kiss.

“I have an idea.” San said breathless. He gestured for Mingi to raise his arms, Mingi obeyed and San took off the other man’s shirt. San threw it aside, along with his own and then he maneuvered the both of them until Mingi was laying against San’s chest, and the older man was reclining against the headboard. Right as they were settled San made a noise. “Oh, wait a minute.” He slipped out from under the other man and went to his luggage. He came back with a tiny bottle. Mingi laughed.

Mingi was sure his eyes gave him away. He tried to play it off as best he could with a joke. “Did you plan on getting lucky?” 

“No.” San said pointedly. “I use it on myself, usually.”

The noise that Mingi made he would never admit to. He pulled San down on top of him and kissed him until the other man was flustered and mewled. “You may have to show me that one day. Open yourself up in front of me. Would you do that for me, baby?” Mingi said roughly.

San moaned and nodded when Mingi trailed his fingers down the other man’s cleft.

Before they got too carried away Mingi let San slip in behind him again, and he got comfortable. San hummed behind him. “Looks like you’re the little spoon again.” 

Mingi laughed. The laugh turned into a gasp, when San squeezed him through his pants. San freed Mingi’s cock from his shorts and gave it a quick stroke. Mingi heard a cap opening, and San’s hand returned a moment later covered in slick. He moaned as San stroked him roughly, alternating speed to make sure that he didn’t come too quickly. Mingi turned his head seeking San’s mouth for a kiss. San bit his bottom lip and sped up. I wasn’t very long before Mingi was moaning and coming all over his stomach and chest. San made a pleased noise and stroked him through his release.

After a few minutes Mingi stirred and turned to look at the other man. “You’re turn.” He said simply as he leaned forward to kiss San again. He reached down and pulled San's cock out of his sleep pants. Mingi stroked him a couple times until the other man started breathing heavy. Mingi nipped at San’s lip and smirked. He crawled down until he was on his stomach.

“Mingi-yah what are you- Ah!” San moaned as Mingi took him into his mouth. San tasted like skin and salt, Mingi moaned around the length as he tried to take him deeper. He pulled off and dipped his tongue in the slit. San sucked a breath through his teeth and ran his hand through Mingi’s hair. Mingi looked and pulled off again to swirl his tongue around the head. Mingi started bobbing his head, and focused on trying not to gag. He pumped his fist along the part that he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Mingi, baby, I am close. You should stop if- ah” San tried to pull Mingi’s head up and off, but Mingi was determined to finish what he started. San made little noises and tugged Mingi further onto his cock, after a few more strokes San came with a gasp. Mingi’s eyes watered as the bitter saltiness flooded his mouth, he did his best to swallow all of it, but some dribbled out the side of his mouth. San dragged him up his body and ravishly kissed away the remnants.

When they were both spent, they laid side by side in comfortable silence.

Mingi was the first to break it. “Eugh, I need a shower, and I feel kinda bad for the maid service.” He made a face as he looked down at the comforter.

“I am sure they have seen it all before.” San laughed. “Well, at least we have a whole other bed that we can use for tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows at the other man, and Mingi let out a bark of laughter. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up before this gets any more unpleasant.” San wrinkled his nose and stood up. He extended a hand to Mingi, and he took it.

“Can we shower together?” Mingi asked hopefully.

“Of course” San winked at him as he made his way to the bathroom.

Mingi looked down and saw Shiber laying on the floor. He reached down and picked him up. Giving the plush dog a little squeeze before setting him down on the other bed, he pulled the covers up and tucked Shiber in. A slight smile crossed Mingi’s features.

“Are you coming? I am getting started without you!” San called cheerfully from the bathroom. Mingi heard the water from the shower turn on and he hurried to follow San. When he got into the bathroom he was greeted by a very naked San smirking at him from the mirror. Mingi pulled him in for a kiss and closed the door behind them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. I have at least one more (probably at least 2 more) stories planned in this series, which I am calling Shiberverse. :3
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/insaneboingo) or [tumblr](https://insaneboingo.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined to do so. I don't have a lot of anything on either, but I do scroll through everything at least once a day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a symbol of trust that’s hard to gain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848823) by [Thistley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley)




End file.
